Laurie Strode/Final Timeline
}} Laurie Strode is a character and primary protagonist in the ''Halloween'' franchise. She first appeared in the original , played by Jamie Lee Curtis. In 2017, it was announced that Halloween (2018) would be a direct sequel to ''Halloween'''' (1978), retconning all of the sequels made afterwards. As a result, the biography of Laurie's life is now split into four different timelines (three with Curtis' portrayal of the character, one with the Rob Zombie remake). In the first two continuities of Curtis' portrayal of the character, Laurie is deceased, killed in a car accident off-screen, while in the second continuity, she is killed by Michael. In this timeline, Laurie remains alive 40 years after the events of the original 1978 murders. The most notable difference is that this version is not related to Michael. 40 years after the horrible events that happened on Halloween in 1978, Laurie began living in a small house in the woods, on the outskirts of Haddonfield. Rewritten timeline The original continuity depicted Laurie surviving the 1978 murders, then dying off-screen in a car accident, as mentioned in the fourth film. The displeasure of this ending led to Laurie's revival in the seventh film, which was tentatively named ''Halloween 7: The Revenge of Laurie Strode which would loosely give callbacks to the 4-6 films. Eventually, it was decided to scrap the concept entirely. In a controversial change, the movie, now named , the seventh released Halloween film, retconned the previous three releases (Halloween 4, 5, and 6) as a direct sequel to Halloween II. As the 4-6 films never happened in continuity with the 7th film, a new timeline was established where Laurie led a relatively peaceful life for 20 years, though she still faked her death after the events of the second film. However, Curtis was contractually obligated to appear in a sequel to H20 in order to make it, despite Michael's definitive death at the end of the movie. A twist in the eighth released film (and fourth in the second continuity) established that Michael had switched outfits with a paramedic and Laurie did not kill Michael at the end of H20. In the second continuity, Laurie was killed at the beginning of the film after Michael found her 3 years after the events of H20. Jamie Lee Curtis later referred to Resurrection, the eighth film as a "joke" because of her contractual fulfillments. She felt that, however, Laurie or Michael had to die otherwise there would be a state of "limbo" with no closure. The announcement in 2017 stated that Laurie would return, alive and well, with confirmation that anything after the first film never happened. Curtis referred to this as being Laurie's final appearance, thus making this the second and final film in a fourth timeline (including the Rob Zombie remake). Although Halloween II and its later installments have portrayed Myers as a familicidal killer and Laurie as his sister, the writers of the 2018 film felt that the added motive made him less frightening as a killer. As such, they intentionally ignored that aspect of the lore. In the trailer for the film, Strode's granddaughter, played by Andi Matichak, explains how her life has been impacted by Michael's reign of terror 40 years earlier. When a friend hints that they heard Michael was Laurie's brother, Matichak's character replies, "No, it was not her brother, that was something people made up." Biography 1978 Massacre In 1978, seventeen-year-old Laurie Strode was a kindhearted yet introverted girl who attended Haddonfield High School with her friends Annie Brackett and Lynda Van der Klok. Laurie was shy and bookish and did not share her friends' overt personalities. She always claimed that her brainy ways scared boys away, which accounted for her sparse dating history. On October 31st, her father asked Laurie to drop off a set of keys to the old Myers house, which had been on the market for quite some time. During literature class, Laurie glimpsed a man staring at her across the street. After school, Laurie and her friends were walking home when she spied the same strange shape peering at them from around a corner. Annie went to investigate, but found nothing. She teased Laurie, saying that she "scared another one away". At home, she thought she saw the same strange, masked man in her neighbor's backyard behind a clothesline. After taking a shower, Laurie was visited by a frantic Lynda, who claimed that someone had been following her. Laurie worriedly assumed that Lynda's stalker was the same man she had been seeing, and became increasingly paranoid. Later that day, she went out with Annie and learned that someone had broken into Nichol's Hardware Store and stolen some rope, a knife and a Halloween mask. As Annie and she drove around town, Laurie expressed an interest in going out with a boy named Bennett Tramer. Annie decided to take matters into her own hands and surreptitiously contacted Ben without Laurie's approval. Laurie was deeply embarrassed when she heard the news and begged Annie to call him back and break it off. That evening, Laurie went to the Doyle residence to babysit young Tommy Doyle. She brought along a jack-o'-lantern and entertained Tommy by reading him some of his comic books and watching scary movies. As the evening wore on, Annie came over to the house with her own charge, Lindsey Wallace, in tow. She asked Laurie to keep an eye on Lindsey for the next few hours so she could go out with her boyfriend Paul Freedman. Laurie disliked the idea, but agreed after Annie told her she would cancel her pending date with Ben. What Laurie was unaware of at the time was that Michael Myers was stalking her. It was Michael that Laurie had seen earlier at school, on the sidewalk and in her neighbor's backyard. While Laurie was watching over Tommy, Michael was killing her friends off one at a time, including Annie, Lynda and Lynda's boyfriend Bob Simms. Laurie went over to the Wallace residence to check on Annie, but instead found the bodies of Annie, Lynda, and Bob placed in key positions throughout the house. As a horrified Laurie cowered in the hallway, Michael Myers emerged and attacked Laurie, slicing her arm with his knife. This caused Laurie to fall over the second-floor landing, and she fell down the stairs, cracking her ankle in the process. Screaming in terror, Laurie limped back to the Doyle house and screamed for the children to let her inside. Tommy eventually opened the door and Laurie quickly entered the house, locking the door behind her. Michael got in through the window and attacked Laurie again. She kept him at bay by stabbing him in the neck with a knitting needle then ran upstairs. Michael was undeterred and followed her up the stairs. He cornered Laurie in a bedroom closet and tried stabbing at her with his knife. Laurie straightened out the end of a clothes hanger and jabbed Michael in the eye, forcing him to relinquish his blade. Laurie picked it up and stabbed Michael in the stomach. He slumped to the floor and Laurie believed he was dead. Tearfully, she exited the closet and issued instructions to the children to leave the house. Moments later however, Michael rose and attacked Laurie again. He began strangling her and Laurie managed to pull his mask away, seeing his face for the first time. At this moment, Michael's former psychiatrist Doctor Sam Loomis burst into the house and fired a bullet into Michael's body. He followed it up with six more shots, which drove Michael through the bedroom window, out over the balcony and down onto the ground. When Loomis looked over the balcony however to check on Michael's body, he was gone. A shocked Laurie meekly stated, "it was the Boogey Man," to which Loomis replied, "As a matter of fact... it was." 1979-2017 Soon afterwards, Michael Myers was captured by Samuel Loomis, with the help of the Haddonfield Police Department, and returned to Smith’s Grove Sanitarium, with continued treatment from Loomis. Laurie has a relationship with an unknown man that results in the birth of a daughter named Karen. After growing up, Karen gave birth to Laurie’s granddaughter, Allyson. Over the years, Laurie builds traps in her home, and trains with guns, to prepare herself in case of Myers' breakout. 2018 Massacre In October 2018, it has been 40 years after the original massacre in Haddonfield, Illinois. Crime podcasters Aaron Joseph-Korey and Dana Haines visit Smith's Grove to see Michael Myers. They visit Michael's psychiatrist Dr. Sartain, a follower of Dr. Samuel Loomis before meeting with The Shape in hopes to get a rise out of him by showing him his original mask from the 1978 murders. Michael is soon to be moved to a new facility for the rest of his days. Dana and Aaron arrive at Laurie Strode's house which is now heavily guarded and armed with many security systems located on the outskirts of Haddonfield. They offer Laurie $3,000 for an interview, during the interview she talks about her PTSD and her two failed marriages which caused her daughter Karen to be taken away by Child Protective Services when she was 12. Their interview is cut when Aaron asks about Laurie making contact with Micheal in person for more information. The following night, October 30, Micheal escapes his transport to the facility. Killing all the security guards, Micheal kills a father and his son the steals their car now heading towards Haddonfield. The next day, October 31, Micheal murders a mechanic for his jumpsuit, a clerk, the two reporters Aaron and Dana at a gas station. He recovers his mask from the trunk of the podcasters car and continues heading for Haddonfield. After learning about the crash, Laurie breaks into Karen's house. She does this to show both her and Ray how easy it is to get inside their home. The three of them get into an argument and Laurie is forced to leave. Michael begins to kill innocent people in Haddonfield. Meanwhile, Allyson is at the Halloween high school dance. She receives a call from Vicky, who invites her to come over to the house she's babysitting at. Allyson and her boyfriend have a fight so he throws her phone just as Laurie is calling. Vicky tucks her charge, Julian, into bed. She goes downstairs to let her boyfriend in and the two of them start making out. They hear Julian scream so Vicky goes to check it out. Julian asks her to close the closet door but it won't shut. She opens it to see why and gets stabbed by Michael. Julian runs but tells Dave as he does to get out of here or else he's going to die. Dave doesn't listen and goes to save Vicky. He gets stabbed through the throat and pinned to the wall with a knife. Laurie is busy patrolling Haddonfield when she hears a call on her radio. She drives to the house where she meets Sheriff Hawkins. The two of them begin to search the area for any sign of Michael. Laurie spots him and shoots at him but when she goes in for a closer look he's gone. Allyson leaves her boyfriend after catching him cheating on her at the school dance. She walks home with her friend, Oscar. Oscar makes a move on Allyson but she tells him that she doesn't see him that way. Oscar stays behind as Allyson goes off on her own. He spots Michael watching him and tries to escape his clutches. He goes to a nearby fence and tries to climb it but Michael stabs then impales him. Having heard Oscar's screams, Allyson comes back but runs into Michael. He chases after her but she knocks on the door of one of the houses and they answer. Meanwhile, Laurie, Karen, and Ray have gone to Laurie's home. They wait there for Allyson to arrive. Hawkins and Dr. Sartain continue to search for Michael. They end up finding Allyson instead. Michael has caught up with her so Hawkins runs him over. He gets out of the vehicle with the plan on shooting Michael but ends up getting stabbed by Dr. Sartain. Dr. Sartain takes Michael's mask and puts it on. He manages to put Michael into the back of the police SUV with Allyson. They drive to Laurie's house. Suddenly, Michael wakes up and takes his mask back from Sartain. Allyson bluffs and tells the doctor that Michael said something to her. Curious, Sartain demands to know what he said. Michael breaks through the security barrier in the car and pulls Sartain out of the vehicle. He drops him and begins to stomp on his head. While Michael is distracted, Allyson escapes on foot. Back at Laurie's house, Ray goes to talk with the police officers parked outside. He discovers that both of them have been killed. Suddenly, Michael appears behind him and strangles him to death. Laurie sends Karen to the hidden room below once she learns that Michael's finally arrived. Despite all her security measures, Michael breaks into the house. Laurie and Michael fight but Laurie ends up falling out of a window. Allyson arrives and goes to see if Laurie is alright but there's no one there. Allyson goes inside the house and Karen brings her into the safe room. Michael discovers how to get to the room below and pulls it apart to reveal the entrance. Karen shoots him. Laurie suddenly appears and sends Michael falling down the stairs. Karen and Allyson quickly rush up the stairs to get out of the safe room. As they do, Michael wakes up and grabs Karen's ankle. Allyson grabs Michael's knife and stabs him allowing the two of them to leave the room. Laurie flips a switch and metal spikes suddenly appear over the entrance. Michael is finally trapped. The room he's in starts to fill with gas and Laurie throws a flare in to set the place on fire. Laurie and the rest of her family leave as the house begins to burn. They grab a ride from a stranger driving a truck as its passing by. They watch as the house is engulfed in flames. Michael's body isn't shown. The three of them are driven away with Allyson clutching Michael's knife. Notes & Trivia *This film is the second time Laurie's death has been retconned, following her death prior to Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers and her death at the hands of Michael in Halloween: Resurrection. *Without the retcon of being Michael's sister, Laurie is also presumably not adopted in this continuity. *This version of the character reinstates the original continuity. In the original film, Michael/The Shape had no agenda specifically for Laurie, but just chose to stalk her. It was in Halloween II that it was decided to make Laurie and Michael siblings, thus giving him the motive for choosing her. Appearances * * Halloween (2018) * Halloween Kills * Halloween Ends Alternate Ending Script Alternate Ending of Halloween 2018 Script Part 1.jpg Alternate Ending of Halloween 2018 Script Part 2.jpg Alternate Ending of Halloween 2018 Script Part 3.jpg Halloween 2018 - Michael Myers - Laurie Strode - Door.jpg References Category:Female characters Category:Halloween (2018) characters Category:Survivors Category:Main Characters Category:Mothers Category:Strode Family Category:Halloween Kills characters Category:Halloween Ends characters